


Desire

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Humor, Hung Teddy Lupin, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: James has noticed something about Teddy.





	1. Under the Table and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of the Valentine's fests of yore and feeling a little nostalgia for them. I decided to write a little something to post every day this week. This story is not particularly romantic with all the feels but is romantic if you like cock like James does ;)

It was there. James saw it, right there, inches from his eyes.

He patted around blindly for his spoon not about to take his eyes away from the display before him. The curve of bollocks, the long, _thick_ outline of cock presented perfectly under the snug confines of Teddy's grey joggers.

"Stop sucking Teddy's dick!"

James jerked. sharply smacking his head on the table making the plates and silverware jump.

"Dropped my spoon," James grumbled, sitting up. He showed Al the spoon and rubbed the back of his smarting crown with his other hand. "Wouldn't blow Teddy anyway."

"Wouldn't you?" Al said, plopping himself down and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

James glared at Al before cutting his gaze to Teddy who sat placidly reading the paper, acting as if he had heard nothing of the conversation.

"I'm not typically on the giving end," James said, attempting to sound smug.

Al snorted and took a large bite of cereal. His mouth still full, he said, "For Teddy you'd change your mind. Have you seen that monster he's got in his trousers?"

"Hadn't noticed," James said. But really he had. Once, twice, forty-seven times in the past week alone.

"It's only a cock," Teddy said evenly as he turned a page of the paper.

"A monster cock," Albus said. He held out his hands two feet a part and mouthed "yaaaaa!" to James. "Monster."

"Where's the monster?" Lily asked shuffling into the kitchen.

"Up Jamie's arse," Al said. It was his usual reply when someone asked him where something was, it was always up someone's arse. Lily shrugged away the answer and joined her brothers at the table for a bowl of cereal.

They ate in relative silence giving James the solitude to ruminate how much he would enjoy Teddy's monster cock up his arse.


	2. Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is tired of lying in bed thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in my little Valentine's series "Desire". If you stumbled here on accident you might want to read chapter one first or skip it. This could stand alone if you'd like.

James was tired of staring at his bedroom ceiling alternately thinking if one could indeed wank too much and Teddy's cock. Thoughts about Teddy's cock would inevitably lead to more wanking, a cycle James had been drawn into. He didn't have much of a choice, Teddy's cock was amazing. 

Not that James had actually seen it naked or hard, ready to go, but he'd seen enough: the bulge in swim bottoms, the sway of in his joggers that he wore without pants, the shape of it when Teddy's jeans pulled tight across his crotch, how full his hand looked when he idly scratched his balls first thing in the morning. James had noted Teddy had a big dick years ago but lately he had started to notice it on a more regular basis.   
James liked his own very nice cock surrounded by mouth or arse, but honestly there was nothing like a dick filling your arse. Teddy appeared to have just the cock that would be brilliant for all of James's needs. 

Thoughts of Teddy's cock made James half-hard, _again,_. James knew no amount of wanking would scratch this itch. He rolled out of his bed, maybe he'd find Al, who would know if Teddy was more likely to fuck or be fucked. James didn't know for sure, he could guess, but Albus had always been the sort of person who knew those things about a person.

"Al!" James yelled, opening his door. "Where are you?" There was no answer. James stomped to Albus's room ready to yell at Al for not replying but his room was empty. "Al?" James yelled again.

"He left," Teddy called from Dad's office.

James stomped to the office and saw Teddy sitting on the sofa tying his shoes. "Where is he?" James demanded from the door way.

"No idea," Teddy said looking up. His eyes were warm as he looked James up and down. "What's got you in a twist?"

James heaved a heavy sigh and said out of pure desperation not to be forced to nick a magical dildo from Uncle George's shop, "Because, Teddy, I can't reckon if you like to give it or take it."

"Take it?" Teddy said with a laugh.

"Up the arse," James deadpanned.

Teddy smirked. "I knew what you meant."

"Then why are you laughing?" James demanded.

"How come those are my only options?" Teddy sat forward on the sofa.

"Because I heard you telling Dad years ago that you and Victoire had broken-up because she finally realised you liked her brother more than her," James explained. Recollection of that memory reminded James he needed to kick Louis's arse even though no one loved fanny more than Louis.

"You do know," Teddy said standing from the sofa straightening his trousers, "there are more options than that."

James eyes lingered where Teddy trousers had been cupping his cock. "Yeah, I know," James said breathless. He blinked hard and looked back up at Teddy's face. "But I want to know about this."

"What do you know about it already?" Teddy asked tilting his head to one side studying James more intently.

"I know plenty," James said his face feeling warm.

A slow easy smile crept across Teddy's face, "About topping? Are you sure it's not the other way?"

"I'm sure," James said with bravado, "I know plenty about both."

Teddy nodded, still smiling and said softly, "Quite the grown man." His eyes didn't leave James as he took two sure steps towards James. His eyes were burning and James felt caught. Oddly the sensation made his heart race more. "James, I think –" 

"Teddy?" Harry voice echoed down the corridor. 

Teddy shrugged half-apologetically before calling back, "In here."

"Jamie, hey. Nice you came out of your room," Harry said popping up behind James. James half-turned to let Harry step past him if he wanted to. "You ready Teddy?" Harry said.

"Yeah, let me grab my robes. James needed me for something," Teddy said smoothly.

"All finished I hope. We'll be late," Harry said looking at his watch then looking at James with his brows raised.

"No," Teddy said grabbing his robes and slipping them on. "I'll take care of him later." Harry turned to lead the way and Teddy brushed past James as he made to follow.


	3. Can You Read My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy might be a mind reader but he's not making it easy.

"You know what Legilimency is?" Teddy asked as he switched the Quaffle from his left hand to his right hand to toss it back at James.

"Mind reading, yeah?" James said, catching the Quaffle with practised ease before flinging it back at Teddy.

Teddy caught the Quaffle but held it between his hands. "Basically," Teddy replied. He bobbed softly up and down on his broom in counterpoint to James's own bobbing on his broom. "It's not seeing thoughts like words on a page, it's seeing images. Like flickers of a dream sometimes. If you're more powerful I reckon is clearer."

Teddy threw the Quaffle back in a soft lob and James snatched it easily. That was the kind of throw James wanted at this point, they were only warming up. Teddy had been nice enough to help James stay loose in the off season. Albus had refused because he was a Seeker and wasn't about to 'waste my time poncing about the garden playing catch.'

"And how powerful are you at it?" James asked and threw the Quaffle sharply back to Teddy.

Teddy caught it easily but had to use two hands to do so. "How do you know I can even do it?"

"Why else bring it up?"

"I can be decent at it, if try. Better and easier of I know the person well. Like –" Teddy threw the Quaffle back. James caught it easily again.

"Like me?" James held the Quaffle tightly in both hands. Teddy smiled innocently and shrugged. James scowled and threw as hard as he could. Teddy didn't catch it as easily this time but he kept his composure tucking the Quaffle under one arm. He shifted slightly on his broom and James couldn't help but wonder if that was to adjust for more space for his big cock.

"Maybe like you," Teddy said. He gripped the front of his broom that stuck out from between his thighs, stroking his fingers softly. "I've known you your whole life, Jamie."

"And?" James said despite the embarrassment that was starting to make his face heat.

"Don't think I need to be a Legilimens to know what you're thinking." James snorted trying to sound derisive but it sounded hollow in his ears. Teddy flew to James, stopping right next to him, their knees bumping. He stared hard at James until James looked and met his eyes.

"If you want something you need to ask for it," Teddy whispered.

James licked his lips and said in a croak, "I'm okay with asking for...things."

Teddy smiled, his eyes widened in delight. "Good to hear. Still want to train today?"

James felt suddenly conflicted, he needed to train, had to every day, but if Teddy was offering what James thought he was offering. James couldn't help it, his eyes flicked down to Teddy's crotch and back up again. Teddy caught the glance though and his smile changed to something different. Powerful and thirsty.

"I need to train," James murmured feeling like a stupid boy the moment he said it.

"Fine by me," Teddy said. He switched the Quaffle under the other arm and grabbed the front of James's broom, holding James there. "I'll take my spot over there. We can keep training but if you decide you ever want to play catch for me let me know."

Teddy flew off, James whipped around watching him go.


	4. I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy tries to find something for dinner.

"Hey," Teddy said not looking up from the inside of the fridge.

"Er...hello," James replied, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. "When'd you get here?"

"Couple of minutes, was counting on some supper."

"Dad invite you?"

"No. Curry place had some reported listeria so I came here. How old is this?" Teddy pulled a take-away container from deep confines of the fridge and gave it an experimental sniff.

"Dad's on assignment. Lils and Albus are both with friends." Not until James said it did he realise how very much alone he and Teddy were.

"Huh," Teddy replied, tossing the leftovers in the bin by the sink. He pulled two beers out from the door of the fridge, closing the door with a bump of his hip while he flicked his wand, popping off the caps. He all but forced the beer into James's hand, clinked it with his own and murmured, "To being alone," and looked James in the eye as he took a long pull from his bottle.

Teddy turned and sauntered to the table. James took a huge slug of his beer looking for something: to cure his suddenly dry throat, to give himself a bit of liquid courage, to give him time to think of something charming to say, to drown himself putting a finish to his misery?

"Nervous?" Teddy said taking a seat, his legs slightly open.

He had taken off his work robes and James noticed how impressive Teddy's bulge looked in his trousers. James took another long drink. "Not nervous," James said, choosing to lean against the doorway then join Teddy at the table.

Teddy didn't say anything, slowly drank his beer watching James. He adjusted in his seat, James stared hard at Teddy's bulge and said, "Is it as big as I imagine?" 

Teddy shrugged easily and said, "Like I've said before, it's only a cock." 

"But a big one," James said feeling suddenly bold, closing the distance between him and Teddy. He put one hand on the back of Teddy's chair leaning over him. He slid his hand up the inside of Teddy's thigh till his finger tips ghosted against the edge of Teddy's dick. 

Teddy made a noise in the back of his throat as he pushed his hips forward, inviting James to touch more. James pressed harder, feeling the long thick outline, moving down to the base, circling and appreciating Teddy's balls before moving up the shaft again. 

"How is it?" Teddy asked easily, as if inquiring about the weather. 

"Amazing," James breathed. 

"I'm not even hard, yet." James lifted his gaze to Teddy's eyes. There was a hint of playfulness in them, a smirk played on his lips. Teddy grabbed the back of James's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

James had imagined Teddy fucking him so often he had completely neglected to imagine what kissing Teddy might be like. This was very short-sighted on his imagination's part. The kiss was hot and deep. Teddy drew something from James with tongue and lips. Deeper than the desire to be fucked, it was the desire to be had. 

James's groaned, pushing hard into the kiss, Teddy's scraped James's lower lip with his teeth before pulling him in completely. He circled his arms around James pulling James into his lap. 

James straddled Teddy rolling his hips, feeling Teddy's dick stiffen beneath him as James's cock pressed helplessly to his flies. James cupped Teddy's jaw keeping him in place, not wanting the kiss to stop. 

Teddy's hands skated across James's neck, chest, to his hips, gripping James's arse. James rubbed harder against Teddy, fuck it felt good. He was going to come just like this. 

Teddy pulled away and asked in a gasp, "Anything—you—want—to—ask?"


	5. I'll Get On Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes a very important decision

James went completely rigid but his mind was racing. He didn't know. Did he want to be kissed or did he want to be fucked? Kissed? Fucked? 

In a split second he thought he might be able to get Teddy to kiss him again. He wasn't going to miss his shot now. 

"Fuck me," James said. 

A grin spread across Teddy's face, a sly one, and he said, "That wasn't a question." 

"God," James groaned, his cock aching. "Teddy, _will_ you fuck me?" 

"You ready for me?" Teddy's fingers ghosted across James's crevice. 

"Make me ready," James said scrambling out of the chair and ripping off his jeans as quickly as he could. James noticed in his haste that Teddy still moved deliberately, with confidence. Merlin's balls, it made James want him even more. 

"The table," Teddy said with a nod towards it. 

James hesitated, watching Teddy slide his trousers slightly down his hips revealing his hard dick was everything James had ever wished for. "That's doesn't disappoint," James said before turning around and putting his hands flat to the table. 

Teddy pressed close to him, his chest pushing against James's side, his cock poking hard into James's hip. "Wait till I'm in you," Teddy whispered to James. James shivered, his skin erupting in goose-flesh. 

Teddy whispered a spell and James felt slick and opened. "Next time," Teddy said pressing the head of his dick to James's entrance, "I'll use my tongue." 

"God, fuck," James murmured his chin falling to his chest. 

Teddy gripped James's hips and in four slow, staggering, maddening pumps pushed himself into James. James cried out feeling Teddy in him, the stretch, the fullness... it was like he'd won something: a race, the world cup, _something_ completely monumental. 

"I can't last," James panted, come freely flowing from his cock. 

"It's alright, Jamie," Teddy said slowly rolling his hips, "I can." 

"Oh Jesus," James said, grabbing his cock but thinking he didn't even need to. 

"Come and then I'll make you hard again and we'll both come."

"Yes," James said, giving his cock a stroke. 

"Let me," Teddy murmured, brushing James's hand out of the way and taking James's dick in his own. 

Teddy stroked in time with his thrusts, in seconds James was crying out coming. His vision went black and his legs numb—it was fucking brilliant—as he came hard on himself, on Teddy's hand, on the place he ate breakfast every morning. 

James felt his body shaking, his arse pulsing around Teddy's dick as he came back to himself. 

"Fuck," James groaned. 

"You okay?" Teddy asked. With the words, James realised Teddy hadn't lost pace at all; he still was fucking James with smooth even strokes. 

"Yeah," James breathed, not enough air in his lungs to say anything else. 

Teddy pulled out of him and before James could ask why Teddy was turning him around and pressing him back to the table. "Lie down, spread your legs," Teddy said. 

James glanced at the messy spot he'd left. "Don't think about that," Teddy said, seeing his gaze. "Lie in it, be sticky, I'll clean it off you later. I'll take you to the shower and make you a nice, clean boy."

James did something he rarely did: he did as he was told. He sat on the edge of the table, leaning back as Teddy pushed one thigh back and guided himself into James with his other hand. 

He fucked James long and deep, splitting James practically in two but James fucking loved it. He felt every inch of Teddy's dick in him, felt it thicken as Teddy got closer. He moaned and thrust as Teddy slowly stroked him, making him hard and aching once again. 

"You ready?" Teddy ground out as his thrusts became more erratic. 

"God, yes," James said, pushing as hard as he could onto Teddy's cock. 

Teddy groaned deep in the back of his throat as his thrust stuttered, crying out as he pulsed in James, filling him. The hot come, Teddy's head thrown back in ecstasy pushed James over the edge and he brought himself off moments after Teddy. 

James's cock was still pulsing in his hand as Teddy's collapsed onto him, forehead on his shoulder. "Oh fuck," Teddy panted. "So fucking good. Fuck, that was good."

James held the back of Teddy's head, cradling him there and thought about how he couldn't have said it better himself.


End file.
